Delivering personalized content is a popular feature of on-line services. Service providers, in order to attract and retain customers, implement procedures for retrieving a user's profile and providing relevant content to the user. A user's profile may contain a user's web content history along with personal preferences of the user. When a user requests web content through the service provider, the user may be required to sign-in, for example, by providing a user-name and password. A user's profile may be retrieved during the sign-in process and web content in conformity with the user's profile may be provided to the user. This is highly advantageous as it may improve the user's experience of the service.
Rules and procedures for developing personalized content have become sophisticated. A drawback associated with the increasing factors considered for personalization is the delay associated with querying content in conformity with the user's preferences. A typical user may desire content is retrieved and provided in a rapid fashion. Caching mechanisms have been employed by service providers to reduce the latency. For example, caching known to the art may reduce retrieval time for web content that has been previously accessed by the user.
However, caching known to the art does not provide improved performance for first time access to web content. Additionally, if there is a change in a user's profile, the web content may require re-caching. Consequently, a system and method of look ahead caching is necessary which may initiate a cache before the content has been requested.